Preggers
by neongypsy
Summary: "Eu estou tão feliz", James diz. Lily sorri para ele e acaricia sua cabeça, enquanto ele recosta na barriga dela e conversa com o bebê. NC-17.
1. You're having my baby

**Preggers**

* * *

**Sinopse: **"Eu estou tão feliz", James diz. Lily sorri para ele e acaricia sua cabeça, enquanto ele recosta na barriga dela e conversa com o bebê. NC-17.

* * *

**Preggers**

**one  
**_You're having my baby  
What a lovely way of saying how much you love me  
(...) You're the woman I love  
And I love what it's doing to you_

"James, eu estou grávida", ela disse suavemente.

Ele abriu o maior sorriso que seu rosto era capaz de abrir e ela sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas emocionadas. Ela sabia que ele ia adorar a notícia, mas ver a reação dele era ainda melhor. James a abraçou pela cintura, beijou seus lábios com todo amor que tinha e depois se ajoelhou à sua frente, ergueu sua blusa e beijou sua barriga ainda lisa.

"Eu estou tão feliz", James disse. Lily sorriu para ele e acariciou sua cabeça, enquanto ele recostava na barriga dela e conversava com o bebê. "_Nós vamos fazer esse mundo um lugar melhor para você, meu filho_".

"Amor, eu acho que eu estou com desejo", ela sussurrou, entre divertida e preocupada.

"Eu farei tudo por você", ele respondeu, sorrindo divertido e se levantando. "O que você quer comer?"

"Eu ficaria _muito_ feliz com um chocolate derretido", ela suspira e ele podia ter certeza que ela estava com água na boca.

"Eu vou fazer para você", ele sorri e quase sai correndo para a cozinha. Ela o segue, com aquele seu olhar brilhante e aquele seu sorriso adorável. _Deus, ele ama tanto essa mulher._

"Eu acho que quero quente", Lily mordeu os lábios e James podia jurar o quanto ela estava incomodada.

James abriu o armário, pegou uma barra de chocolate ao leite, uma tigela e uma panela. Ele encheu a panela de água, colocou a tigela dentro e o chocolate dentro da tigela, em banho-maria. Ele se virou para Lily, sorridente.

"Eu farei tudo que você pedir, amor", ele diz e ela sorri, sem-graça. James traz o corpo dela para perto do seu e a envolve com seus braços fortes, sorrindo abertamente. "Você me faz o homem mais feliz deste mundo, Lilith", ele sussurra no ouvido dela, antes de beijar suavemente o lóbulo de sua orelha. Ela suspira.

"Eu amo você, Jay", ela sussurra de volta e traz o rosto dele para perto do dela, colando seus lábios e beijando sua boca com desejo. Desejo puro. Só que por ele, e não pelo chocolate. Ele corre a mão pelas costas dela e desliza até sua barriga. Ela deixa escapar um suspiro, deliciada.

James se afasta devagar, beijando seus lábios várias vezes, para dar uma olhada no chocolate. Ainda não estava derretido completamente, mas ele precisava mexer um pouco. Lily se mantém abraçada às costas dele, passeando as unhas por seu peito, sobre a camisa preta.

Ele se vira para ela e a beija, para logo depois lhe dar as costas novamente, e mexer o chocolate quase no ponto. Lily se afasta, sentando na cadeira de estofado estampado de flores e o observa, enquanto ele mexe. Ela sente uma onda de calor percorrer seu corpo.

James desliga o fogão, levanta a espátula e deixa Lily ver o chocolate escorrendo para a tigela. Ela umedece os lábios e James sorri.

"Meu Deus, que sensação engraçada!", ela ri. Ele entrega a colher para ela e ela ataca o doce, comendo com gosto. "Jay, isto é maravilhoso", ela sorri de novo.

"_Você_ é maravilhosa, Lil", ele sorri também. Lily cora um pouquinho e James prova um pouco do chocolate. É mesmo uma delícia, mas é ainda mais delicioso saber que ela esteja adorando aquele momento, mesmo que fosse apenas chocolate.

"Eu estava pensando", ele fala, risonho, "eu tenho um jeito muito bom de comer chocolate derretido, sabe?"

"Você tem?", ela pergunta, sorrindo também.

"Eu tenho", ele murmura, rouco, limpando o chocolate dos lábios dela com um beijo.

"E qual é?", ela suspira, fechando os olhos.

"Vamos lá para cima e eu te mostro", ele murmura com os lábios entre os dela.

"_Hmmm_", ela geme e ele a beija finalmente.

Se James soubesse que Lily ficaria tão sensível, ele a teria engravidado antes.

Com um sorriso maroto no rosto, James pega a tigela de chocolate e corre escada acima. Não demora muito para que ele escute os saltos de Lily revelando que ela está em seu encalço.

"Ei, devolva já o meu chocolate!", ela grita, rindo e subindo as escadas.

"Só devolvo no quarto!", grita de volta, do alto da escada, risonho.

Quando ela chega ao quarto, ela o encontra rindo, sentado na cama com a tigela no colo e o dedo escorrendo chocolate. Lily sorri e senta na cama ao lado dele. Ela não hesita nem por um segundo e o imita, enfiando o dedo na tigela e chupando todo o chocolate.

Os olhos de James faíscam e ele coloca a tigela sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, antes de agarrar a cintura de Lily e beijar sua boca com paixão. Ela geme abafado dentro da boca dele e suas mãos correm para os cabelos bagunçados. Ele a aperta contra o próprio corpo, sentindo-a ofegar, enquanto passa a mão pelas costas e pela bunda dela, livremente.

Lily corre as unhas pelas costas dele, sob a camisa. Ele ofega em meio ao beijo que nunca pára, e a deita, logo traçando um caminho de beijos fortes saindo de sua boca até seu pescoço.

"Jay...", ela ofega, quando ele beija os seios dela por cima da blusa de algodão. Ela crava as unhas nas costas dele, misturando a vontade de arrancar sua camisa com o desejo dele beijar seus seios.

Ela suspira, quando ele se afasta apenas o suficiente para arrancar a blusa dela e soltar seu sutiã, e suspira mais fundo quando ele abocanha um de seus seios e aperta o outro. A mão dela o incentiva, segurando seu cabelo com força e empurrando a cabeça dele de encontro aos seus seios.

Lily geme com cada sucção e cada beijo de James. Ele abre o jeans dela, enquanto ela aproveita para abrir os botões da camisa dele e arranhar sua pele. James se posiciona entre as pernas dela e volta a beijar sua boca, explorando cada pedaço com sua língua bem treinada.

Lily envolve a cintura de James com as pernas e suas mãos correm para o zíper da calça social dele, que escorrega no exato momento que ela abre. Ele suprime um gemido dentro da boca dela. As mãos delicadas encontram o membro pulsante. Ele não pode evitar mais gemidos abafados.

As línguas duelam, se enroscam e se separam, numa luta envolvente. O beijo é quente, os movimentos são rápidos e os corações se aceleram. James desce a calça de Lily sem dificuldade e logo seus dedos passeiam pelo clitóris dela, gerando ondas de prazer. Ela ofega e arqueja conforme ele acelera os movimentos e beija e suga os seios dela. Os gemidos escapam, baixinhos, tanto dela, quanto dele, deliciados.

Ela não consegue mais agüentar. Precisa dele dentro dela agora. E ele precisa estar dentro dela. Eles precisam sentir um ao outro. Eles se tornam um só. E não importa quem conduz ou quem é conduzido, eles são um só. Uma alma só.

Ela estremece primeiro, agarrada aos cabelos dele, prendendo o lábio inferior dele entre os dentes dela. E ele a aperta ainda mais contra si, sentindo o prazer dela chegar junto com o seu, indo e vindo, gemendo, sussurrando. Tudo num ritmo perfeito.

Lily sente as mãos de James relaxarem ao seu redor, sem soltá-la, antes que ele beije seus lábios com amor. A mão dele desliza para a barriga dela. Ela não pode evitar um sorriso.

"Eu te amo, Lilith", ele murmura em seu ouvido, enquanto acaricia a pele ao redor de seu umbigo e deposita um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**  
_Eu acho que algumas vezes você não consegue falar de amor sem falar em sexo. Quando você tem um filho com quem você ama, por exemplo. James e Lily, por exemplo._  
_Eles não eram santos. Faziam sexo, sim; faziam amor; faziam tudo que desse na telha, porque senão o Harry não teria nascido tão logo eles deixaram Hogwarts (é, eles deixaram a escola em 1979 e em 1980, tcharã, lá estava o-menino-que-sobreviveu). Por isso, eu quis fazer essa NC-17, embora eu não seja especialista no assunto e nem saiba se sou boa nisso._  
_Por isso, eu quero opiniões. Quero saber onde eu devo melhorar, onde eu devo colocar mais detalhes ou diminuir detalhes - hahaha  
Espero que vocês gostem._  
_Beijos!_


	2. Fire

**Preggers**

* * *

**Sinopse: **"Eu estou tão feliz", James diz. Lily sorri para ele e acaricia sua cabeça, enquanto ele recosta na barriga dela e conversa com o bebê. NC-17.

* * *

**Preggers**

**two  
**_but when we kiss  
oooh... fire!_

"James...", ela sussurrou ao marido, apertando sua mão. "Eu estou louca para...", ela mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele.

James abriu a primeira porta que conseguiu, e, depois de constatar que a sala estava vazia, puxou Lily para dentro, rápido.

"Você me deixa louco quando faz isso, Lilith", ele murmurou, ofegando contra o pescoço dela, ao mesmo tempo que prensava o corpo dela contra a parede. Lily sorriu.

"É porque estou louca também", ela ofegou, quando as mãos dele começaram a percorrer seu corpo com intimidade. James tomou os lábios de Lily nos seus, beijando-a com desejo. Lily enterrou as mãos nos cabelos dele e ele prendeu o lábio inferior dela entre seus dentes, provocando um suspiro.

James ergueu a saia preta da ruiva e encontrou a renda cor-de-rosa em seu caminho. "Parece que alguém...", ele ia brincar, mas Lily o calou com um beijo forte. Os dois ofegaram e James sorriu, em meio ao beijo, enquanto fazia movimentos circulares com o dedo. Lily cravou as unhas em seus ombros, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Com a mão livre, James subiu até os seios da esposa e acariciou-os sobre a blusa. Ela, ainda que estivesse ligeiramente vulnerável, não hesitou nem por um instante e abriu a braguilha da calça de James. Ele sufocou um gemido quando a mão delicada fez o primeiro contato com a pele dele.

James escorregou a mão para a coxa grossa da mulher, ao mesmo tempo que beijava seu pescoço com sofreguidão, e tirou-a do chão. Lily envolveu sua cintura com as pernas, ofegante, enquanto James segurava suas costas, ao mesmo tempo que retirava seus dedos bem treinados de dentro dela e se dirigia para os seios sob a camisa.

Com destreza, James abriu os botões da blusa rosa clara, abriu o sutiã e, impulsionando Lily um pouco mais para cima, beijou sua boca e brincou com seus mamilos entre os dedos. Ela gemeu baixinho e ele se desvencilhou dos lábios carmim e a impulsionou para cima mais uma vez.

James beijou, sugou e mordiscou os seios de Lily só para vê-la se contorcer e ouvi-la gemer alto, sem se importar em serem descobertos. Um_ abaffiato_ lançado de forma não-verbal assim que entraram, anulava qualquer chance de serem descobertos. Lily cravou as unhas nas costas de James e mordeu o lábio inferior, desejosa, incapaz de se conter.

Era o pedido _quase_ silencioso dela. Murmúrios, sussurros, arfadas faziam sua parte. E sem demora, ele atendeu. James deslizou para dentro de Lily, os dois ofegando e ele se enterrando cada vez mais fundo. Lily apertou as pernas ainda mais ao redor do marido, querendo mais, enquanto ele a apertava ainda mais contra a parede.

As mãos de Lily se encontraram no cabelo de James e ela o beijou com paixão e desejo, ao mesmo tempo, enquanto eles se tornavam um. Com movimentos rápidos e fortes, James entrava e saia de Lily, enquanto ela se deixava satisfazer, inclinando a cabeça levemente para trás, contra a parede, se agarrando ao marido com força, tentando segurar mais do que a si mesma, como também seu prazer.

"Mais forte...", ela gemeu baixo, no ouvido dele, e tirou sua sanidade completamente. James se enterrou com força uma última vez, sentindo Lily estremecer e gemer alto, enquanto ele mesmo era incapaz de segurar seu desejo.

Os dois chegaram ao clímax juntos, abraçados um ao outro, sentindo-se deliciados. Antes de se desvencilhar de James, Lily enlaçou seu pescoço com os braços e o beijou com amor. Ele retribuiu, sentindo-se feliz, e envolveu a cintura dela com carinho.

Quando se separaram, James ajudou Lily a ficar de pé. Ela sorriu, maliciosa.

"Você é maluca, Lily Potter", ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela, antes de tocar os lábios dela com doçura.

"Só por você", ela sorriu. James também. Eles se afastaram e começaram a arrumar as roupas.

"Louca", ele riu, já com a camisa de volta para dentro da calça.

"Podemos tentar a cozinha, qualquer dia", ela gracejou, enquanto fechava a camisa e a colocava de volta para dentro da saia.

"Definitivamente, eu deveria ter te engravidado antes".

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**  
_Um pouco mais action/emotion, eu acho. Lily bancando a safadinha e James adorando. haha_  
_Quer dizer, eu acho que eles faziam umas loucuras de vez em quando. James é um maroto, apesar de tudo. E Lily, nem de longe, é santa.  
Obrigada pelas reviews (Sophie Malfoy, Mila Pink, Lady Te, Marismylle, Mandy BrixX) e espero que vocês continuem me aconselhando.  
Beijos_


End file.
